Kisa's Mischevious Younger Brother
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Yukina comes home to find a Kisa look-a-like in their shared apartment. Who is he, and why is he there?


**I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *raises from a pile of junk food and sodas* So, originally this was going to be published in Realizations cause I hadn't updated in a while and was no where near finished with chapter 10. Somehow, I managed to pull stuff out of my head and continue the story, so this was tucked away into the abyss that is endless oneshots. Anyway, it's my first KisaxYukina fic, so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Kisa-san," Yukina called into the seemingly empty apartment. He had just gotten home from work and had seen the lights on. Thinking Kisa had waited up for him, he gaily walked into their shared apartment, only to find it empty. _'Hmm…could he be sleeping?' _Yukina asked himself. He walked into the bedroom, not noticing the pile of blankets in the middle of the living room.

'_He's not in bed. I wonder where he could be. Could he have forgotten to turn off the lights before he left? Was he kidnapped? No, there would have been signs of forced entry. Was he murdered? Yukina, stop it. He wasn't murdered, you idiot. There is no blood and it doesn't smell like bleach. Where could he…oof!'_

Yukina's thoughts were cut short as he tripped over the bundle of blankets. Something was off about them. Instead of being soft, and not hurting his leg, he felt he had hit something hard. Like a body. Yukina picked himself up off the floor and went to remove the blankets. As he was putting them away one by one, it became clearer there was a body underneath.

'_Did Kisa kill someone? No, he wouldn't do that…would he?'_

Yukina lifted the last blanket off of the body to reveal a sleeping Kisa. No, he looked like Kisa, but was obviously much younger, and the hair color was a bit off. The Kisa look-a-like was shorter, with lighter hair, and a more child-like face.

'_Who is this, and how did they get in here? Where's Kisa? Seems like the only way to get some answers is to wake him up.'_

Yukina gently shook the sleeping boy. Effectively being woken up, the boy turned to Yukina and mumbled a slurred response.

"Kisa-nii?" The boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Kisa-nii?" Yukina repeated, confused.

"Oh, you're not my nii-san. Who are you?"

"I'm Yukina…_who_ are you?" Yukina asked.

"You're Yukina-nii? Wow, you're taller than I imagined. Oh, I'm Kaoru. Kisa's younger brother," Kaoru answered gleefully, leaving Yukina even more confused.

How did Kaoru get into the apartment if Kisa wasn't around? How did he know about him, and why did he refer to him as his older brother? These questions, and more, were swimming through Yukina's head. Kisa was nowhere to be found, and here was a kid claiming to be his younger brother. All he wanted was to come home to his adorable boyfriend and have a nice little evening together. He hadn't expected to come home to this.

"Yukina?"

"Kisa-san!" Yukina exclaimed at hearing Kisa's voice.

"Kisa-nii, you're back."

"Oh, Kaoru. I thought you'd already gone home."

"Nope, I fell asleep and piled up a bunch of blankets on top of myself."

Yukina looked at the two, bewildered. Was this boy really Kisa's younger brother? Or was he another relative? He could even be a kouhai. This was too confusing.

"Kisa-san, do you know each other?"

"Sorry, Yukina. He's my younger brother," Kisa acknowledged.

"Oh, that explains a lot. Wait, why did you call me nii?"

"Aren't you with my onii-chan? I was sure you two were together. Hm, I guess I got that wrong."

"How did you know we were together? I didn't think Kisa would mention it to anyone."

"I overheard Kisa-nii when he was sleeping. He kept repeating your name. It's also hard to miss," Kaoru admitted, leaving Kisa blushing a deep shade of red.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just came by to drop these off," Kaoru put a sealed envelope on the coffee table and left.

Yukina and Kisa stared after Kaoru when he left.

All of that drama just to drop something off? What could be in the envelope that he didn't leave it on the table in the first place? Both men looked at each other before looking at the envelope on the table. Yukina was first to break out of the trance. He picked the envelope up, and dumped the contents out.

Inside was a bunch of pictures of Yukina and Kisa, sleeping.

Yukina chuckled, Kisa looked so cute sleeping. Kisa came to see what was so funny and blushed redder than a tomato. Sure he thought Yukina was cute when he slept, but how had his brother gotten a hold of these? That was when he noticed the note under one of the pictures. He picked it up and read it.

'_Kisa-nii, I know you don't like to admit it, but you two make a very cute couple. I hope Yukina becomes my new onii-chan. Kaoru. P.S. Sorry for taking these while you weren't aware of it. I love you Kisa-nii.'_

Kisa crumpled the note. Kaoru was so dead.

* * *

**Aw. Aren't they lovely? X3 If anyone wants to do cover art for this, or any one of my other fanfics shoot me a PM or review telling me so with a way to check out your work (i.e. deviantart, tumblr, etc.) and I will be more than happy reply. **

**Oh! Don't forget to review!**

**~Ja Ne!~**


End file.
